


Nyū Gyoku

by Mertiya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Lin definitely does not catch feelings, M/M, Nope no way, Outdoor Sex, Size Kink, they've had a little to drink but consent is not in question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Just after the events of the first movie, Lin and Sho bed down for the night.  Things progress.
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Nyū Gyoku

**Author's Note:**

> “nyū gyoku” lit. “entering king,” a shogi term in which the opponent’s king enters one’s own territory.

The firelight shone soft and bright on the Edgeless Blade’s face, softening the edges and turning the streaks of silver in his hair to a refulgent orange. Lin Setsu A watched him carefully from underneath his long eyelashes. It was, after all, of great importance that he understand Shō if he wanted to use him to attract more evildoers for Lin’s entertainment.

“Of course, Sir Shō, I had no idea you were so modest,” he lied cheerfully. “I would certainly not have told such tales of your exploits had I thought it would cause you distress.”

Shō grunted. He didn’t sound particularly convinced. “Whatever, man.” 

“Please do let me know how I may make it up to you.”

“Well, you could stop following me around.” Shō took a long drink from his wineskin and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A few droplets of dark liquid remained on his lips.

“I couldn’t possibly,” Lin protested. Tiny, bright embers floated upward in a spiral on the hot air above the fire. He scooted along the log until he was pressed sideways against Shō. “Why, Sir Shō, you are a stranger to our land. How would I ever live with myself if you came to harm?”

Shō lowered his eyebrows and stared at him, and the dark-eyed gaze drew an unexpected heat up into Lin’s belly. He didn’t look away, but he did snatch the wineskin and take a drink to cover his confusion. “I don’t think I’m gonna get hurt,” Shō said mildly.

“Ah, but there is always a chance, no matter how small.” The wine was sweet on Lin’s tongue, and now he had a reason for the lingering heat that traced down his throat and pooled in his stomach. “Surely you must concede that traveling together is safer than traveling alone.”

Scoff. “Give me back my drink, man. You and I both know I’d be way safer far away from everyone who wants to kill _you_.” He reached for the wine, but Lin held onto it, so that Shō’s hand landed on his, sending another jolt of warmth through him, this time centered at his wrist and arm. Shō sighed. “Come on.”

He leaned forward, trying to twist the wine out of Lin’s hand, and Lin leaned away, tugging, but the wine must have been stronger than he had realized, or perhaps he had a half-formed plan in mind, because he overbalanced and dragged Shō over with him, so that they were lying on the sand in front of the fire with Shō actually straddling him. The heat of him pressed against Lin’s lower half in a very pleasant way, and it occurred to him that there were certainly other ways than chasing someone to keep them close by. “Well, Sir Shō,” he purred, stroking a light finger up the inside of Shō’s thigh. “How forward of you.”

“Like I did this on purpose,” Shō grunted, but though he shifted his weight, he hadn’t yet moved to get up, and Lin could feel the Edgeless Blade’s edgeless blade beginning to stir against him. He could see those dark eyes turning darker.

“You don’t seem to have a particular problem with the current situation, though,” he breathed, fluttering his eyelashes and reaching out to pull his zipper halfway down. Then he lay back, turning his head to the side and letting his hand rest in the welter of his white hair, biting his lip suggestively.

“Look, man.” Shō reached out, his lips starting to form an objection, and then he sighed and chuckled. “At least take off that damn jester’s hat.”

“With pleasure.” Lin stretched lithely, his top half-falling from his shoulder as he plucked the offending article of clothing from his head and tossed it into the shadows away from the fire. Shō cupped Lin’s face in one large hand, rubbing a callused thumb across his cheek, and something about the touch stilled the breath in Lin’s lungs. He had the oddest feeling that he could have been entirely sated by simply spending the night like this, with his cheek pillowed and protected, but he shook it off. With a wicked smile, he tilted his hips up, rubbing himself shamelessly across the inside of Shō’s thighs and watching his eyes dilate, hearing his breath go rough in his lungs.

“Damn it,” Shō said again, and then he was kissing Lin, gentle and a little clumsy. Lin promptly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, to let Shō’s tongue into his mouth. He slipped his legs out from underneath the other swordsman so he could hook them around Shō’s back and pull him closer, so he could tangle his hands in that long hair. Shō made a soft noise into his mouth, and Lin shuddered, his cock twitching. Shō’s hands were roaming across his chest, his thumbs pausing to tweak at Lin’s nipples, and Lin didn’t bother to suppress the moan that spilled from his throat at that.

“Oh, hell.” One of Shō’s hands stroked down across Lin’s stomach, then along his thigh, unzipping more of Lin’s top, and Lin took the opportunity to start tugging at Shō’s robes as well. It took a few minutes of cursing and untangling, and their hair got mixed up in all of it, but finally the Enigmatic Gale was on his back under a satisfactorily naked Edgeless Blade.

Shō looked down at Lin’s hips, canted up against him, and patted Lin’s calf. “Based on your position, I’m guessing you want—”

“You inside me? How delightful of you to guess correctly, Sir Shō.”

“I feel like you can cut out the ‘Sir Shō’ business, at least for now.”

“Are you certain that would be entirely polite?” Lin mocked.

“Oh, screw you, man.”

“You’ll need this.” Lin smirked as he handed Shō a little bottle of lubricant.

“Where were you—never mind, I don’t need to know.” Shō took it, frowned, then dumped a generous amount onto his hand and slid a finger into Lin, who smirked up at him.

“Do you want me to pretend to be a delicate virgin?” he asked.

Shō rolled his eyes. “You are the neediest—”

Lin hummed and rolled his hips back against Shō’s cock, and Shō cut himself off with a shuddering groan, his cock sliding against Lin’s thighs.

“You know I’m pretty big, right?” he asked, sounding a little dazed and also a little embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed by that? That was _delightful_.

“I can take it,” Lin told him.

“I mean, I’m really—”

“ _I can take it_.”

“Geez, man, okay.” Shō chuckled and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “Tell me if it hurts, though.”

Lin gave him an unimpressed look. “Big is good,” he said, which was—surprisingly straightforward of him—but he didn’t quite like the lack of confidence lurking around Shō’s eyes, and—more importantly, of course—he wanted the damn thing inside him already.

Shō muttered something incomprehensible, but he slicked his cock and lined himself up before grunting as he started to push inside. Too slowly, of course. Lin helped him along with what had to be a pretty uncomfortable heel digging into his back, and then found his breath hitching, because Shō hadn’t been joking. He _was_ big, possibly the biggest thing Lin had ever had inside him, though there was no way Shō got to find that out. It was _good_ , though. Tears pricked at the side of Lin’s eyes as he started rocking his hips, trying to get Shō’s cock at the right angle for—

_Fuck_. There it was. He felt his own cock twitch against his belly and heard Shō grunt loudly and a little desperately.

“Come on, S-Sir Sh-Shō, _fuck_ me,” Lin demanded, and Shō’s hands tightened on his thighs as he obeyed with another groan.

The pace he set was lazy, of course, just on the edge of painfully so. Lin whined desperately, quivering, and rocked his hips. If Shō wasn’t going to fuck him properly, he’d fuck himself on Shō’s cock. In frustration, Lin looked up, about to grab Shō’s shoulder and urge him on that way, and then he paused, because Shō’s eyes were shut, his face covered in sweat, and he looked—

Lin wasn’t sure he had words for that look. If he did, they were the kind of words he was most uncomfortable with. _Profound_ came to mind, and why the hell was Shō looking like _that_ about a quick fuck by the fire?

Apparently, he’d gotten through to the Edgeless Blade—small mercies—because the expression remained for only a moment more before it broke, before Shō gave him another one of his usual irritated eye-roll-face-palms. “All right,” he grumbled, and he upped the pace a little, matching Lin thrust for thrust.

Lin gasped, because now he was hitting just the right spot at a speed that was—it was—“ _Fu Kan_ ,” he breathed before he realized he was going to, and then wondered if he had really just said that, if Shō had _noticed_ , but he could hardly open his eyes to tell, because for once in his life, the Enigmatic Gale was speechless and just about senseless to go along with it.

A large hand slipped down his stomach and landed on his cock, and Lin curled forward and bit Shō’s muscular shoulder, barely riding out the next three thrusts before he was coming uncontrollably all over himself and Shō’s hand, his abdominal muscles seizing up as the world whited out.

As he blinked his way back out of the hazy warm space he’d somehow been deposited into, he heard Shō grunt, felt the Edgeless Blade fill him, one hand tightening roughly on Lin’s thigh, the other behind his head. For one heartbeat—two—three—he stared into Shō’s eyes, his head empty of anything but the strange softness with which Shō was holding them. Then he remembered where he was, and who he was, and he flopped back with a lighthearted laugh. “Well, Sir Shō?”

Shō blinked at him, then chuckled, sounding a little rueful. “I guess we should get some sleep, huh?”

~

It was just past dawn when Lin woke, warm and comfortable. He yawned and stretched, then realized that there was a heavy arm flung across his chest, and Shō was drooling on his neck. He turned over, and Shō mumbled and nuzzled at his cheek without waking up. Lin’s heart fluttered oddly, then constricted. This had happened once before; he’d fallen asleep in Setsu Mu Shō’s arms and woken the next morning still pressed against the Screaming Phoenix Killer’s chest. At which point, of course, he’d extricated himself and removed himself quickly. He moved to do the same now, then paused. Shō mumbled something sleepily and curled his knees into the backs of Lin’s.

This was dangerous. The hair on the back of Lin’s neck prickled. He should leave, immediately. But he didn’t _want_ to, he found, and surely he could not let it be said that the Enigmatic Gale ran from danger? He didn’t understand why he didn’t want to, and it was very important that he understand. Yes. Besides, he was really quite exhausted, and he was comfortable like this, and with Shō at his back, it meant he was safe from sudden attack, which was always useful. What was a few more hours? He could figure it out a little later in the morning.

Lin shut his eyes with a sigh and dropped back into sleep.

~

When he woke up again, he was shivering with cold. The fire was dead, nothing left but ash and charcoal. And Shō—

Shō was gone. Lin sat up in some consternation, unsettling the coarse blanket that had been tucked around his shoulders. Where was he? There was no remaining sign of his presence, and he couldn’t have left that long ago, since the sun had risen only a little farther than the last time Lin had awakened.

Dammit. _Dammit_. Lin stood up, naked, turning in a wide circle to see if he could catch sight of the vanishing Edgeless Blade, but there was nothing but forest in every direction.

Something very close to panic clawed its way up into Lin’s throat. Shō had left him. After all this, _Shō_ had been the one to leave, silently, in the early dawn light. Lin had stayed; Shō had left. This was not how the script was supposed to go. Lin had _stayed_ , damn it.

He breathed out harshly through his nose and sat down again. Take a deep breath. _Think_. It would not be hard to find Shō again, and presumably Shō was aware of that. It was hard to come to any kind of conclusion about the current situation without more information. It was galling, certainly, but it didn’t mean that he was doomed to failure in any endeavors that he might consider undertaking with respect to Shō. It simply meant he had a challenge. He just—hadn’t _expected_ Shō to present any kind of a challenge.

With a sigh, Lin looked down at the cloth that had been thrown over his shoulders when he woke up and blinked as he recognized it. Shō’s dark cloak. Shō had tucked the cloak around his shoulders, then silently stolen away into the morning.

So…what the hell did _that_ mean?


End file.
